Sonic loves Amy
by Kennly The Hedgehog
Summary: Amy and Sonic being in an relationship for 8 months, amy is sad that Sonic still hasn't said 'I love you'. Though they meet up with their old friends a long the way. Can they help Sonic have the confidence to tell Amy how he really feels? All characters are property of SEGA. Sex themes are advised.


Amy Rose was in her house in her red shirt, white shorts, and white-pink polka-dotted apron dance with her mp3 player playing music from her ear buds. She had her back quills in a pony-tail having some side quills hand, still having her red hair band on. She had a broom in her hand and she was dancing to _Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne_.

Amy spinned in the middle of the kitchen acting as if the broom was her microphone. "Hey, hey you, you, I don't like your girlfriend, no way, no way I think you need a new one! Hey, hey you, you I could be your girlfriend!" Amy did an air guitar with the broom and opened her eyes from her hard rocking. She froze blushing crimson from her once tan muzzle seeing her boyfriend Sonic the Hedgehog leaning in the kitchen door way smirking enjoying watching her. Sonic wore a white T-shirt with a red vest, blue jeans, and his regular shoes. She paused the music on her mp3 taking out her ear buds.

Sonic chuckled seeing Amy's blush, "Why you stop? I was enjoying the show." Sonic said smirking wider.

Amy pouted looking at her blue hero. "Shut up and tell no one." she stated as she got back to sweeping regularly.

Sonic walked to Amy and wrapped his arms from behind her. He tilted his head and whispered her pink plush ear. "All it's worth Ames your singing was great. But I'll tell no one like you said."

To Amy Sonic's deep mature voice made her want to melt. But she had to toughen up or else she will have him in the palm of his hand. She sighed. "Thanks Sonniku."

"No problem Ames, want help clean around the house?" Sonic asked.

Amy shook her head no. "I'm almost done. Just relax and I'll have lunch ready." Amy replied.

Sonic smiled kissing her forehead. "Ok Ames, but I think I'll go for a quick run, I'll be back in about ten to fifteen minutes."

Amy smiled back nodding. "Alright then, bye Sonniku, I love you."

Sonic nodded and sped out the door. As he did Amy sighed. Even though her and Sonic had been together for about 8 months, Sonic still hasn't said those three sweet words to her. She finished up in the kitchen about five minutes after, and began making Sonic's lunch which was chili dogs.

**_With Sonic~_**

Sonic sped from Amy's house down the street in to the city. Usual he would speed to Green Hill Zone, Or Angel Island, or just in the woods, but he didn't mind to speed in the city. Sometimes he would bump in to Eggman which was even better in his book. Sonic finally came in to a halt. He blinked seeing Rouge with Shadow heading out of a clothing store. Rouge seemed to be carrying on a conversation with Shadow while Shadow just stayed neutral and didn't respond. But Rouge being her didn't seem to notice or either care. Sonic smiled and waved to them heading over crossing the street. Rouge was wearing a half top that was purple that was tight fitting a long with a white skirt, and knee-high white boots. Shadow wore a red shirt with a dog chain necklace and black pants with his same air shoes and gear.

"Yo Rouge, Shadow, long time no see!" Sonic chuckled.

Rouge blinked in disbelief at first then smiled and waved back. "Hey shug it has been a while hasn't it, oh and happy 22nd birthday." She winked.

Sonic put his hands behind his head blushing a bit. "Heh, thanks." Sonic turned his attention toward Shadow now. "Hey Shad."

Shadow gave him the same neutral look he's always had, but this a little darker. "Didn't I tell you since our last encounter to **STOP** calling me that?" Shadow exclaimed.

Sonic smiled brighter not caring about how mad Shadow seemed to be. "I know, I know, but I can't help it, it's your new nick name."

Shadow glared and walked away. "I'm going to the car, I'll wait for you there Rouge." Shadow said walking away heading in to a red Mustang.

Rouge sighed. "Sorry about ' ' he's always like that but I don't mind it." Rouge explained.

Sonic shrugged. "Eh, it's ok." Sonic smiled.

Rouge came closer smirking. "I hear that you and a certain 'pink hedgehog' finally got together. Is that true?"

Sonic blushed red scratching the tip of his nose. "Yeah it's true. We've been a couple for eight months now."

Rouge winked, "Congratulations. Finally Sonic the Hedgehog has a girlfriend." Rouge started to laugh.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Then a thought came to Sonic's head that made him smirk. "Speaking of couples, are you with Shadow or with Knuckles?"

Rouge stopped laughing and her brown-tan muzzle turned red from her blushing. "Well to be honest it's a back and forth thing. Ya see I like Shadow because he's dark and devious. But Knuckles is a hot head and I just love to tease him. Sometimes he even teases me back." Rouge started to drift off in to her own little world thinking about it but then Sonic piped up.

"Mmmm, yeah I haven't seen Knux in a while. I should go visit him." Sonic said.

"Well you know where he is. I got to go Sonic but here's my number so we can keep in touch." Rouge said reaching in to her bra and put a piece of paper in Sonic's hand. Sonic blushed hot red seeing her run away to the red Mustang Shadow went in previously and they drove off. Sonic put the number in his pocket. As he raised his wrist he then remembered about Amy and lunch. He sped out of the city and back to Amy's house. He walked in and walked in to the kitchen. He saw the chilli dogs on the table. He looked in left and right and didn't see Amy. He took a chilli dog and starting to eat it walking about the house trying to find Amy. He walked in the hall down stairs. Nope no sign of Amy. Then he went up stairs in to Amy's room. A door was open and the light was open, he walked in and went wide-eyed seeing a wet naked Amy. Amy saw Sonic walk in on her as she just walked out the shower and grabbed a tower to cover herself squealing.

"PIKO PIKO HAMMER!" Amy yelled and appeared her hammer. Sonic was still in shock, but not in enough shock to not know to run away from his girlfriend that had a hammer held.

"AMY I'M SORRY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Sonic exclaimed getting chased around the house by Amy.

"I DON'T CARE YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOCKED!" Amy yelled.

"THE DOOR WAS WIDE OPEN!" Sonic retorted.

Amy stopped running and her hammer disappeared. Sonic saw that and turned back to her. He saw she had her head hung and she was trembling. Sonic frowned and started to walk toward her. "Ames?" he said reaching out to her. But Amy ran before her could and locked herself in her room.

Sonic sighed walking in the kitchen taking another chili dog from the plate. The last one he had he had probably dropped at some point from when either seeing Amy naked, or being chased by a half-naked Amy. He ate the chili dog and went in to the living room to watch some TV. He started to watch MTV, but then just ended up watching Adult Swim. He looked to the clock and saw it was 5:32pm.

_**About 4 hours later~**_

Sonic looked at the clock after looking at movies on FX and saw it was 9:56pm now. He frowned starting to worry about Amy. He got up and stretched from sitting for a while and walked up stairs to Amy's room.

"Amy?" Sonic said knocking on the door.

No answer.

Sonic pressed his ear against the door and heard silence. He got even more worried and turned the door knob. It was unlocked and he opened the door. Amy was on her bed awake laid down looking up at the ceiling listening to her mp3. Amy felt a presence as her ear twitch and she sat up looking at Sonic. She took out her ear buds. Sonic sighed closing the door walking in and sat on the bed beside her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Sonic. I overreacted." Amy apologized.

"It's ok. I'm sorry too for not knocking." Sonic apologized.

Soon they pulled back and Amy kept to herself in a shy position with her hands in-between her legs, blushing.

"Hey Sonic?"

"Mm?" Sonic said looking to Amy in interest.

"Well...I...uh..."

"What is it Amy? You do know you can ask me anything." Sonic said smiling.

Amy looked to Sonic blushing harder taking a deep breath. "Did you like what you saw when I was naked?" Amy asked.

Sonic's whole face seemed to turn red at the question and looked away from Amy a bit. "W-Well I um." he stuttered.

Amy awaited his answer patiently knowing how embarrassing the question was. Sonic soon came to his sense and aholded Amy looking in to her arms.

"Amy I loved what I saw. Your beauty is more than I can ever described. I am just a little a little shocked to see your innocent body so soon. Again sorry." Sonic said trying to be polite.

Amy smiled and hugged Sonic. "Oh Sonniku thank you." Amy said giggling.

Sonic hugged back. "No problem Ames."

T.B.C.


End file.
